


天地 (Tian Di)

by BlingBlingMaknae, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Imperial joseon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: There was not a soul in the entire world that captured the emperor’s eye. That was, before one of the harem women’s pretty brother snuck in the palace every single week.Based on the prompt:TF210"Sehun is an emperor and has a harem of beauties by his side. He is cold and indifferent towards them yet the harem still would find him charming and would vie for his attention. Truth to be told, Emperor Sehun was never interested in any of his harem except for one, since that woman's little brother seems to be sneaking inside the palace a lot lately. Do they think the emperor won't notice? Well then, Emperor Sehun thinks it's time to catch this little brother and give out a punishment, personally."





	天地 (Tian Di)

**Author's Note:**

> Special terms:  
> Da Lu/大陸, literally the ‘big continent’ in reference to China  
> Wa was a name for Japan  
> 犯 (Fàn) means 'offense' (Lu Fan = Offensive deer)  
> Zhongguo, how local Chinese people refer China  
> Garot, Donggot, Dopo – Part of Korean Men Apparel
> 
> Disclaimer: The events and characters depicted in this fanfiction are purely fictitious. Any familiarity to actual events and people are purely unintentional.

"Sire, you seem to be having something in mind."

 

The statement echoed in the deadly silent court, snapping the emperor out of his trance. With his chin propped on the throne's arm rest, he eyed his right hand who stood on front of him with disinterest.

"The lack of adventure ticks me off, Jongdae," the ruler's baritone voice rang as an answer. "The empire is way too peaceful for my liking."

Jongdae, who had been in His Excellency's service ever since he and the emperor were youngsters playing around the palace grounds, knew of the blood thirst that ran in the Oh'sbloodline. "I guess you yearn to battle in the war field again, Your Majesty."

The young emperor stretched his limbs out in a manner that lacked the grace of an imperial noble. Jongdae internally buried his face in his palms, asking himself how after all these years of formal training the former crown prince underwent, he still behaved like a barbaric warrior instead of a royal.

"You know that is my only form of entertainment. All these men you made me practice with are too incompetent. They can barely land a single blow on me. Boring." The emperor rolled his eyes at the memories of beating the men with ease.

"The thrill the battlefield gives me is more than what words could express. Goodness, Jongdae, you have no idea how sweet it was to the ears to hear the screams of agony and anguish of those who fell down my sword and power. You feel it too, don't you? You feel gratification pumping in your veins as crimson drops marr their lifeless forms. Ahhh, the feeling of cowardly men falling down on their knees to beg for their precious lives, only for me to strip it off them, or even those who fight with all their might despite knowing they are no match to me. I long for that feeling again."

All the hairs on the chamberlain's body stood to their ends at the sadistic words the bloodthirsty ruler uttered with delight. There he was, wondering how he managed to be the other's attendant and confidant even when the latter was still a crown prince.

"You are indeed a born warrior, sire, but your servant is afraid any war won't take place in the near future."

The chamberlain replied, choosing his words carefully especially when the ruler's thick, perfect eyebrow raised at the statement.

"Y-Your Imperial Majesty conquered the entire Da Lu and Wa in just a span of one year, and as of now, not a nation wishes to oppose nor associate with you in fear of your tremendous power. Your servant suggests that you travel around the new territories like what Your Majesty and the late His Excellency had done during the old times."

"As much as I want to, too bad, I am not in the mood." The emperor clucked his tongue and slouched ungracefully on the throne, earning him a retort of _'Your Majesty! That is inappropriate of a ruler to do!'_ that had him huffing while straightening his back.

"As I was saying, I am not in the mood to travel to far lands. It will probably take years for me to see the entirety of Da Lu for it was the big continent after all. I already know Wa like the back of my palm; my grandfather conquered it before, didn't he? Besides, why shall I go to those lands if our men still haven't tamed those barbarians? Perhaps, they are waiting for me, the one who washed their land with bloodshed, to visit and annihilate me in any chance they get."

"How wise of you, Your Excellency. How foolish of me to suggest something so lethal."Jongdae went down on his knees and bowed before the monarch. "What may your servant do to appease Your Majesty's distress?"

"Frankly speaking, I am not in good graces to do anything outside. I will stay in the library after dinner."

A brilliant idea sparked in Jongdae's head. He waited for days to open the topic up again, and now, he was given a chance. "How about the harem, sire?"

The emperor replied coldly, "Jongdae, I know you are wise enough to know my answer."

 _How would Sehun marry and consummate in the future if he never showed interest in women? Who will inherit the empire if there is no heir!?_ Jongdae wanted to weep at the thought of his childhood friend and ruler aging and dying alone.

"I do not mean to offend you, sire, but what do the women in the harem lack for them not to please His Majesty? The women in the harem are the most beautiful maidens in the empire yet you barely spare them a glance."

"Jongdae."

"From our very own Joseon as well as Zhongguo and Wa, your servants searched for virgins who may catch Your Majesty's eye."

"Kim Jongdae."

"If they are not enough to satisfy Your Excellency's needs, there are also beautiful young boys in the prison—"

 _"Kim. Jongdae,"_ the emperor spoke in a loud, ringing voice, his reproachful glare shutting the addressed man up. "I expect my dinner to be ready in an hour."

Jongdae bowed low to the ground, rose on his feet and hurried to the kitchen to order the servants. Sehun, left in the court room alone, sank down his throne like the unruly warrior he was at heart.

"Boring," he yawned with his mouth wide open.

 

 

Apparently, the library did nothing to lessen Sehun's restlessness.

The emperor, a lover of knowledge as he was a lover of hunting and war, knew the contents of his favorite scrolls and manuscripts like the back of his hand. He tried reading about the topics which did not interest him yet he was soon closing his eyes.

His weary mind whirled to the responsibilities his late father left on his shoulders. It was an unfortunate reality that he was the only child of the emperor and was bound to be the successor since birth. He had no trustworthy cousins or relatives to pass the throne to, except for his good childhood friend and confidant Jongdae who was the son of his late uncle with a lowly gisaeng. It was not exactly of choice to pass down the throne to the slightly elder man for Jongdae was an illegitimate child afterall.

But in all honesty, Sehun did not belong to the court but the battlefield. He desired not to hold a highly position that promised more burden than prestige, but rather, a risky life in the middle of chaos fighting for his honor and nation.

 

He was born to hold a sword, not a scepter.

 

He wished to wear a helmet and armor at all times instead of a heavy crown and imperial garbs.

 

He wanted to deal with people who loathe him with pure wrath instead of those who pretend to adore him for reasons to secure themselves in position.

 

He desired not to implement decrees but to determine the life and death of his opponents.

 

He lived to continue the legacy of the Ohs to conquer, not to continue the lineage. To invade and conquer, not to have his heart captured by some maiden.

 

Sehun roused from his slumber at dawn. He, in his drowsy state, grumbled about his aching neck and back from the uncomfortable position of sleeping on a chair. 

He trudged back to the direction of his chambers, a few meters walk not enough to completely wake him up. He barely noticed the soldiers who bowed down in respect—or the ones who seemed to do so for they were soon to falling asleep.

He went inside the main palace and came across the harem quarters on the farmost side of the hall. His mind replayed back to the first time the women of harem were presented before him. They were truly beautiful and special in their own ways, yet no one caught the handsome emperor's fancy. He felt sick to the stomach seeing them batting their lashes, staring at his highly form with astonished gazes or fesrful ones from a handful of them from the nations he conquered.

He was soon to turning away, so soon to retiring himself to his chambers had not he noticed the ajar door of the harem chambers. It was dark and the crescent moon barely illuminated the darkeness of the palace so he only saw a slender cloaked figure entering the door. Alarmed, Sehun found himself walking stealthily to the pillar near the door and stayed there listening to a foreign conversation.

 _"I am glad you are safe, xiao di."_ His upbringing included learning the languages of their neighboring nations, thus, Sehun was able to understand that whoever the woman who spoke was, she was referring to her younger brother.

 

_Xiao di? Is there any man in the harem—_

 

"I almost got caught by the drowsy palace guard at the door but I managed to climb through the balcony," answered a voice as smooth as honey that undeniably belonged to an adolescent boy.

 

As far as Sehun knew, his family did not hire adolescents unless they were ladies in waiting or errand boys.

 

_And the balcony? Is the security around the balcony not enough?_

 

"The hall guards did not catch you?"

The boy replied with mischief and pride evident in his voice. "Jie, there are barely any guards inside this palace. Besides, I already snuck in a few times without getting caught. We are not a family of thieves for nothing."

 

_Thieves?_

 

"Han, you know I do not want you to end up like baba." Worry and displeasure laced this Han's sister's words.

"What? End up beheaded like baba who dared enter the late Wu's palace to steal the gems the emperor himself forcefully took from mama?" The younger hissed, words dripping with bitterness. "So be it if this will let me survive like you, jie."

"Lu Han!" His sister retorted. "Do not make this hard for me. You know I do not want to be taken away without you. If you just came with me instead of escaping from the ship—"

"And what? End up in prison or succumb to slavery under the cruel rule of Emperor Oh?" Scoffed the boy indignantly yet the way Sehun's title and name rolled in his tongue had something in the emperor stirring.

"Goodness, jiejie, do you really think they will take a man like me in an imperial harem?"

"Why not? You are beautiful, Lu Han. Your fairness exceeds the beauty of all the women combined in this harem. Even His Excellency wanted you." Sehun unknowingly licked his lips at the woman's words, curious if this trespasser was as beautiful as his sister said. He was also intrigued with the unexpected mention of Emperor Wu who Sehun slayed with his own hands.

 

Was the boy really beautiful for the haughty Wu Yifan to desire?

 

"'His Excellency?' Emperor Wu is just a shallow, filthy pig born with imperial blood. God, how can you treat him with respect despite what he did to our family?"

"Han—"

"You know what, the only good thing that happened in this captivity is his death. I am more than glad to know Emperor Oh ended that vile, despicable devil's life—"

"Han!"

 

To say Sehun was pleased to hear someone praising his deed was an understatement.

 

"I'd rather have those unmerciful conquerers cut my body to pieces than be that bastard's toy—"

"Lu Han!"His sister half-exclaimed, half-whispered that successfully shut the young boy's mouth. This Lu Han, who seemed to be the type to voice out what he wanted to say did not make any sound for a solid ten seconds. It was his sister's "xiao di, you are just hungry. You better go in and eat the food I kept for you" that elicited a tiny yet excited sound from the boy.

"Won't the others wake up like what happened the last time I came here?"

"Like they care.Those few who were awake when you came love your charms, Xiao Lu. No one in this harem will ever report you. Eat your anger away and leave before daybreak." This preceded the closing of the door, leaving Sehun alone.

He came out of his hiding place, wondering if he should find out by himself of the apparent disobedience this harem woman—whoever she was—and the defiance of this Lu Han boy to barge in Joseon's palace uninvited. He so wanted to march out and see for himself how the palace guards who were supposed to protect him got outdone by a mere child but the intrigue, the curiosity left by the boy made Sehun wait for another day before making any action. Besides, hearing that the boy also lost his father cost Sehun of whatever shred of mercy was left in his diabolic self.

Emperor Oh's day ended with a faceless boy wandering in his dreams.

 

 

  
"A-Are y-you s-serious, Your M-Majesty?"Jongdae was torn between crying for joy and asking himself, _'God, is this a dream? Are my ears playing tricks on me?'_ at Sehun's unexpected order.

"When did I even bluff, Dae?"

"But this is so sudden!" The chamberlain threw his hands in the air as he went on. "Weeks ago, you were loathing the fact that I insist you to see those women, but now, you are asking for them."

"I told you before. I am bored. I do not want to go on a chase yet, nor do I think I have rested enough from the battle to see the rest of our empire. The books in the library are also not of my taste. The flowers in the garden are also not in their full bloom this season. Playing baduk and tuho with you is getting old."

"The books? Okay, I will tell the scholars to give us a new supply of—"

"I need the harem women by the fourteenth hour, Dae."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!"

 

  
This was more boring than Sehun had ever thought.

 

Who was he fooling when he asked for those women to perform individually in his court? He himself knew of his sole reason to endure the whole ordeal throughout his afternoon. It was all because of curiosity, of the desire to find out who among these women dared to let a foreigner, a thief on top of that, inside his palace without his permission.

And somehow, something a proud part of him won't admit; he wanted to know more about the woman's brother.

As much as the women's charms and beauty differed, so were their talents. Some sang, some danced, a handful acted, still some did exceptional tricks that deserved merit. Most of the women performed things Sehun already saw in the past though he was considerate enough to return their respectful bows.

There was woman, however, that caught Sehun's attention. A doe-eyed beauty sat and played the guzheng gracefully, filling the whole room with a lively melody. Her fingers moved with ease and a signature lightness, and what set her apart from the other women who played instruments and the court musicians was the apparent joy she had while playing. She seemed to be born with the hands of a natural virtuoso and charms of a princess.

The emperor was genuinely impressed and delighted, so much that the distinct blank expression on his face morphed into ones of clear amusement and enjoyment. 

The room seemed to feel the same as everyone applauded right after the performance was completed. Sehun himself led the applause, and even if the room quieted down and when the woman bowed low on the ground before him, he could not erase the smile on his lips.

 

"You uplifted my downcast spirits with your beautiful music. May I know your name, young lady?"

"Lu Fan, Your Majesty." The woman answered as she lifted her head to look at the emperor. "Your servant is overjoyed to know that you are delighted."

"Lu Fan?An offensive deer. What a dangerous name. Interesting." If Sehun was surprised at the woman's surname, he successfully masked it. Now that he noticed, the woman had a distinct accent and a similar tone as the thief's sister nights ago.

"I am impressed, young lady. I can tell you play since you were a child."

"Your Majesty is right. Your servant's family was a family of musicians."

"Was?"

Lu Fan was silent for a few seconds, barely masking the pain that appeared momentarily on her face. She replied in a softer tone, "your servant knows it is not proper to say this before His Excellency, but the truth is mother left the world when we were young and our father followed her more than a year ago. My brother is my only surviving family."

"I am sorry for your lost," Sehun sincerely offered before he saw his golden opportunity. "Regarding your brother, where is he?"

There was a slight pause and Sehun could see how Lu Fan bit her lip and avoided his gaze. "I have no clue, Your Majesty. If he is here in Joseon, perhaps, he is wandering around to make a living."

 _You mean stealing around._ "Is there anything he can do?"

"Besides being a good singer and musician, he is a fast runner, sire. Your servant thinks he can work as an errand boy."

"I see... What is his name?"

"His name is Lu Han, Your Majesty."

 _Lu Han... So I am right._ "Lu Han. Deer of the dawn, isn't it?"

A nod. "It is an honor to know that Your Majesty is knowledgeable with our language."

"The imperial family ought to know the languages of the lands they are bound to conquer," was Sehun's arrogant reply, and he suppressed his chuckle at the side-eye image of Jongdae sighing heavily. "I hope to know your brother in the near future and hear the two of you performing in my imperial events."

"U-Us? Perform f-for the emperor? B-But sire, we are not professionals. We are merely street performers, we—"

"Are you refusing my offer?"

"I would love to take it, Your Excellency, but your servants do not deserve such honor."

"I will put you among my musicians any time I deem proper," Sehun cut off harshly. "Don't you dare tell me you do not deserve it like you are belittling my sense of art."

"I beg Your Excellency's pardon," Lu Fan immediately bowed down, "your servant did not mean to offend you."

"I am glad we are clear." Sehun dismissed the woman, who answered, "it is a pleasure to perform for Your Majesty. Your servant's gratitude is overflowing."

 

It was near evening, so Sehun told Jongdae to move the next set of performers for the next day even though he did not have any genuine interest. He already gained the information he needed and that was enough.

 

 

"Is there anyone who caught your eye, sire?"

 

Before Sehun could even open his mouth, Jongdae began.

 

"Sire, you need to choose from them. You rejected princesses from other empires and kingdoms. You won't accept the proposals of the nobles as well. The women in the harem are the ones left for you. If you do not get to consummate with anyone and have an offspring, what would be of our empire? Who will inherit the throne?"

"Is that a question? You."

 

Jongdae remained silent for a while, his mouth open like a fish before he lost his composure and retorted.

 

"What!? Oh Sehun, stop making a joke out of this! Uncle did not make any efforts to raise you just for you to hand me the throne!" 

 

Jongdae, too agitated, did not notice himself raising his voice and addressing the emperor with informality, something that he used to do back in the old times.

Sehun did not give any heed to this, merely smiling at his elder cousin. "What? It is no secret you are my most trusted man. You are sincerely concerned of the stately affairs, tell me some wise decisions when I am stuck in a dilemma,  and a good fighter as well. There is no one in this empire more fit for the position than you and your offspring."

"Y-Your Majesty," the other answered, "please do not be mindless in making decisions. I do not mean to intervene but you seem interested with the Chinese maiden. Why don't you take her as a consort?"

 

A hum.

 

"She is captivating, sire. She is not the most beautiful yet I never saw such grace in my entire life. Her garbs fitted her form perfectly and her hands moved with natural—"

"Do you want her for yourself, Jongdae?"

Sehun was having so much amusement that day and that included seeing his cousin and right hand's face turning into a deep shade of red. "S-Sire! Y-You know that is not what I mean—"

"Dae, honestly, I do not mind. I am impressed by her talent and beauty but I do not wish to have her." Sehun's next words brought Jongdae back to reality. "To be honest, I have my eyes set on another target."

"R-Really? Who is this exceptional being who captured Your Excellency's eye?"

From then on, Jongdae understood that whenever Sehun smiled, smiled a sickeningly cunning one, it did not mean any good. "You shall know in no time, Jongdae."

 

 

 

The time Sehun retired himself to bed became late every third and sixth days of the week. From his observation, he learned those were the days Luhan came over to visit his sister. It was often at the second hour, lasting up to the third hour when the boy would flee though jumping down the balcony. The door was often shut close so Sehun could only hear the exchange of greetings by the door before it was closed and after it was opened.

The boy often wore a cloak that reached to his feet, apparently too long for his petite figure. His hair was often tied to a little bun and sadly, Sehun could see no more except the boy's shadow in the dark.

Honestly speaking, Sehun did not mind that an intruder ate and rested under his roof. Maybe it was because it was this poor boy he felt sorry for. In fact, Sehun was merely upset with how fragile the security was in his palace. He would punish those fools in the near future, but not at that moment, as he was still interested to see how this Luhan looks like in his future visits.

 

 

_Was he really more beautiful than any of those maidens? Was his voice as good as his sister said?_

 

 

Fate decided to answer Sehun's questions one night, when the moon shone in its full glory. Luhan went out of the harem and a hiding Sehun watched as the youth did not immediately rush to the balcony like the usual routine. Instead, Luhan walked towards the wall with the paintings of the former rulers. His steps came to a halt before Sehun's portrait and stared at it. As if he heard Sehun's unspoken plea, he unexpectedly lowered his cloak's hood, exposing his ethereal beauty to the moonlight.

A stunned Oh Sehun stood behind the pillar, clutching his chest as he took in the arresting beauty of the peasant. Sehun merely saw his side profile but it could not be denied that the youth was desirable. The manner the wind swept some of Luhan's loosely tied hair against his pale skin as he stared at Sehun's portrait with his bright, shining orbs charmed the ruler enough for him to think Luhan was of divine origin.

 

The arrogant Oh Sehun was enthralled because of another being for the very first time and as someone who always got what he wanted, he knew what he needed to do.

 

He had to catch the boy.

 

He had to punish him.

 

He had to taint him with his passions.

 

He had to claim, to possess him as his own.

 

 

The following week, Sehun decided to tighten the palace security. He added more guards and ensured that the sentinels were awake to catch that damn child who made him restless on his bed. However, it served as a warning for Luhan to stay away for a week before attempting to break in again.

Jongdae had no knowledge of what was happening to his master. Sehun would not answer when asked why he suddenly increased the security or why did the bags under his eyes seemed darker and heavier every single day. Sighs and a constant display of restlessness were all Jongdae got, but one day, he had enough and demanded for an explanation.

 

"I cannot get him off my mind," was Sehun's morose reply.

"Who?"

"A thief.An intruder."

"Thief?Intruder? What!? There was someone who broke in!? Sire, you should have told me. I should have been in charge of—"

"He is so beautiful, Dae. Fuck, Luhan is unearthly."

"Lu... Han?" Jongdae was horrified. "Oh my. Correct me if I am wrong, Your Excellency, but is this Lu Han the brother of—"

"Brother of Lu Fan." A gasp. "I need to catch him tonight, Dae. I need to get him. He is mine. All mine."

 

 

Sehun purposely let the security loosen up. Perhaps Luhan was wise enough not to fall for the trap, but maybe, his desire to see his sister would make him ignore such detail.

Sehun was right, and soon, Luhan was inside. Luhan missed his sister so much, so much that he focused only on the door to the harem, not the looming shadow of danger lurking behind him. He was caught in surprise as a hand covered half of his face, his back pressed against a sturdy chest as he was pulled to the opposite direction of the palace.

Sehun smirked in glee as the feeble boy could not break free from his hold. Luhan's height and weak body were no match for the other's strength and soon, he was in a room with the ruler of Joseon trapping him against a corner.

"Let me go," Luhan spat though his inner self trembled at the sight of the emperor glaring at him with his dark, slitted orbs.

The ruler cupped the preprossessing youth's face, feeling the other shudder at the intimate contact. His other hand held Luhan's wrist, keeping this beauty—this beauty he dreamed of having and finally captured—from running away.

"Isn't it polite to greet me, young man, or should I call you as the deer of the dawn, Lu Han?"

Luhan visibly gulped as the emperor's face neared his own, and once foreign lips touched his, he was taken aback and slapped the other.

He shook on his ground as the ruler merely chuckled and cupped his sore cheek. He was about to run but he was caught by his cloak, choking on the tight drag until it was forcefully stripped off him and was carried to the bed.

In all honesty, the teen found the elder desirable. There was not a man in Zhongguo, not even in the imperial family, that was as handsome and beautiful as this conquerer. His dark, piercing eyes peered down at the younger with unexplainable authority that made the latter curl to submission, something that was never done in front of Wu Yifan. His high nose framed his sharp, chiseled face perfectly and his thin lips parted for a charming smirk, stunning Luhan in his place.

 

The stories were indeed true; the new emperor of Joseon was not only a clever man but undeniably a fine one.

 

Deciding to indulge a bit of this tempting emperor, Luhan did not protest when the man brought their lips together for the second time. Big, searing hot hands squeezed his clothed flesh, palms roaming to explore his virgin body before gradually slipping in his garbs to cup his bottom. His entire body warmed up from the indecent advances of the elder and a muffled mewl forced its way out of his throat.

His thin, breakable arms encircled around the emperor's neck, pulling the elder closer to his pliant body. Luhan let the man kiss him with such vigor, to let his inexperienced mouth be dominated by the other.

The emperor was too enamored by the eager beauty under him that he barely felt the latter's arms tightening around his neck until it was too suffocating, add in the knock of forehead against his own and the kick on his hip that sent him curling on the sheets.

Luhan scrambled off the bed, running to the window to flee for his safety. He was caught in surprise when he found it chained on the other side that made it impossible for him to escape. He went to the other window, only to find it on the same condition. He shot his eyes on the bed where the emperor was cursing and rubbing his head and hip before rushing to the door.

"What even—" He hissed profanities in his mother tongue, shaking the damn door that refused to open.

 

"My, my, little Lu." His gaze shifted back to the bed to see the emperor chuckling darkly while setting his foot on the floor. "You sure are one strong kid. That hurt a lot. I also commend you for thinking of such a deceiving tactic to make me put my guard down."

 

Luhan ran to the other side of the room when the elder walked towards his direction.

The emperor added, "but then, you should have aimed for my crotch though if you want me unconscious... well even if you do, not a door will be open for you to escape."

"What do you mean?" Luhan asked despite the inkling of what was really happening.

"You may be smart, but I am smarter." A mocking simper painted across the ruler's face. "I had my right hand lock the windows beforehand and my door right after we went in."

 _This emperor did not conquer nations in such a short period of time for no reason._ "Tell him to open it!"

"I can't," answered the other with a taunting shrug. "I told him to come back for us in the morning."

 

Sehun's lips curled in delight when the feisty vixen shrieked and kicked the door.

 

"What the fuck do you want from me?" The gorgeous little thing yelled, his tiny fist knocking the wall. "Let go of me you tyrant—"

"Aren't you too harsh, thief?" Sehun clucked his tongue, annoyed by the word. He stood and trudged towards the beauty. "You basically trespassed in my house, ate from my plate, and anything you did behind the damn harem door, and I let you without saying anything."

The color from Luhan's pretty face drained. "L-Le-Let me?"

"Yes, sweetie."Sehun finally cornered the alluring beauty, trapping his tiny figure with his arms on the wall. "In addition to that, I saved you from the bother to deal with Wu Yifan, didn't I? If he did not perish, then what would be of you now? The emperor's consort?The emperor's slut?"

Luhan shook under the man's gaze, the words making him realize that he was not discreet with his visits since weeks ago. He felt like an idiot for bragging how good he was at sneaking in when in reality, this man knew it all along.

"Come on, little Lu," Sehun cooed, cupping the boy's small face. "I gave you a lot of favors. It is the time to repay me for my kindness."

"W-W-What will you do?"

"Isn't it clear to you? I will punish you."

Luhan turned away when the other tried to kiss him. "D-Don't touch me."

It was that annoying tongue clucking again. "Do you know that in this way, I am doing you a favor?"

Luhan's brows knitted in confusion and Sehun was more than glad to give light to the matter.

"Imagine if I let you off now. There are a lot of people that will take your place in being punished." The towering emperor pretended to think before continuing. "First of all, the guards and sentinels. How incompetent of them to miss someone as young and small as you in their watch. Not once, not twice, not thrice but more than the numbers of all your fingers. I guess I should poke their eyes out because they have no use."

How Sehun loved the way those pretty doe eyes widened with fear. "No..."

"Next, the entire harem. How dare they hide something so important from me? I thought they swore to be loyal to me. I feel betrayed." The emperor sighed sadly but Luhan did not miss the predatory glint in the former's orbs. "Were they afraid such a beauty like you will make them duller in my eyes? How about I tie and throw them to the river to drown?"

"No, please no..."

"And in that harem is your sister. I may make her execution more unique though. Just think of me draining your lively sister with the life-giving blood and air—"

"No!" Luhan cried, his tiny hands making purchase on Sehun's garbs as he pleaded. "Please, I will do anything. Just keep them out of this. Keep my sister out of this. I swear I will obey. I will take anything you give me. Please hurt me instead. Spare my sister some mercy."

"Very well, Luhan. You chose the right answer." Sehun affectionately wiped the jewels that fell from Luhan's eyes. He pressed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead before adding, "it's a deal then."

"It's not going to be hard, little deer. You just need to please me." Luhan yelped when the elder carried him like a bride and walked towards the bed.

The moment his back made contact with the bed, Sehun straddled him, successfully pinned his lithe form on the bed and kissed the life out of him.

Sehun savored the taste that was Luhan's sweet mouth. His tongue probed the warm cavern, tangling with Luhan's inexperienced one in a blissful dance. He loved the gasps the delicate boy elicited every time he mouthed Luhan's lips or licked the roof of his mouth. His head whirled with the manner Luhan held his shoulders to keep him close or the way his lips tried to match up with the elder's movements.

He parted from the boy, smirking, and removed the donggot and ribbon holding Luhan's hair in place. He watched as the teen's long locks cascaded down his narrow shoulders and Sehun was certain he never saw someone as beautiful as the boy before him.

With the ribbon fronLuhan's hair, he grasped the younger's wrists and tied them on the bed post.

"In case you try to escape again," Sehun told the whimpering beauty.

"No..." Luhan attempted pulling his wrists but his efforts were in vain. "No, please, Your Majesty."

"I am suddenly 'Your Majesty' now?" Sehun chuckled mockingly. He leaned down to brush his lips on Luhan's nose and it was almost sweet enough to calm the boy had not he said, "I am afraid I cannot do that, Xiao Lu. Criminals, especially those who offend me, need to be taught the right conduct."

Gazing down the deer-eyed boy who trembled in fear, Sehun held the vulnerable creature's chin betwixt his fingers.

"At the end of this night, I will make sure to carve my name in every inch of your body and soul," he warned, the words dripping with threat and dominance that made little Lu gulp—and if he would be truthful, something in his garot twitched.

The unexplainable fire lighting up under his skin intensified with Sehun leaning closer to his ear while his other hand languidly caressed his arm. "Everyone, from the nobles down to the lowest slaves of this land, will know that you are mine and mine only."

 

Resigning to his fate, the fragile beauty whimpered in submission to the man's authority. He was doomed the moment he stepped in this goddamn palace. He should have known better other than deal with rulers, for even back in Zhongguo, Wu Yifan was after his purity. Now that his recklessness boiled down to this, he might as well bargain to lessen his punishment.

 

"I will be good. I will do everything and anything. Just please do not hurt me."

"I will not as long as you behave unlike your blatant display of disrespect and ingratitude a while ago." Sehun tugged on the restraints, making sure that Luhan could barely move. "Obey and I may make this punishment lighter... purely favorable to the two of us to be exact, than what I originally intended it to be."

"I will," Luhan answered weakly.

Sehun's husky voice reverberated through the shell of his ear. "First rule. Address me properly."

"Yes, Your Excellency," was Luhan's wavering reply, not because he lacked conviction but for the hands that were sensually gliding down his waist.

"That is, outside my chambers. But inside, especially on my bed, call me by my name." The emperor earned a mewl when he licked and nibbled the vixen's ear. "Call me Sehun. Repeat after me.Sehun."

"S-Sehun," Luhan uttered but it sounded more like a moan with the ruler sucking on his neck.

"Again."

"Sehun."

"That's right," rasped Sehun after leaving a newly formed mark on the boy's swan-like neck. "Second, I hate it when my people keep secrets from me." His hands halted on Luhan's chest, thumbing the sensitive buds through the fabric that had Luhan moaning and arching. "Thus, let me hear your music. Let me see the masterpiece I will mold you to be."

Luhan knew he lost the battle once his body responded to the touches. He was supposed to be disgusted and appalled at the man who claimed his country, slew his countrymen, plundered their livelihood, abducted his sister and the one who would taint his purity but his body betrayed his principles. His skin lit up with the blazing touches from this Sehun man on his unknowingly sensitive parts. He made no sound of protest when the elder opened his dopo and the rest of his clothes. He gasped at the trail of kisses on his neck and shoulders and the big hands that mapped out his torso.

Luhan moaned at the lips and fingers playing with his sensitive nubs. He writhed on the bed with every lap and suck on his nipples. He threw his head back in utter bliss from the sinful tongue teasing his nub and the lips suckling around it as a hand pinched and rolled the other one. Sharp gasps and uncontrollable mewls fell from his lips at the teeth pulling and nibbling them while fingertips padded on the smooth plane of his abdomen and the lovely curve of his narrow hips.

The younger's body twisted on the sheets as Sehun detoured down his pliant body, leaving searing kisses on every patch of velvety skin Sehun's eyes could see. He was certain he looked like a humiliating slut under the emperor yet he could not bring himself to stop watching how Sehun brought his body to pleasure. The burning touches and searing kisses riled him up in ways he never deemed possible and his body, if not his mind, was eager to see what would soon ensue.

A rough pulling on the restraints, an arch of his back and a wanton moan were what followed when Sehun's big hand wrapped around the tiny, hard, leaking rod between the boy's legs. A sadistic smile curled up his lips at the live image of Luhan throwing his head back and breaking into a series of divine moans with every movement of his wrist.

"P-Please s-stop," Luhan choked out between his sharp inhales for air. "I-I can't."

"Forgot the second rule, Xiao Lu?" Sehun shook his head in disapproval which contrasted with the smirk on his handsome face. "Let it out. You are already being honest before."

"S-Sehun," Luhan murmured incoherently as he gradually lost himself. He pulled on the ribbon again but the weakening pleasure given by the warm hand stroking him to full hardness made it more impossible to free himself.

"Let me, your ruler, open a new world for you." Luhan failed to understand the meaning of those words before Sehun managed to throw the boy's legs on his wide shoulders and engulf his member in his mouth.

 _The emperor is lying. This is not a new world; it is like heaven._ Luhan felt he was soaring to some celestial realm from the strange yet undeniably pleasurable sensation reverberating througg every fiber of his body. He failed to suppress his noises for the hot cavern wrapped around his length was doing him wonders.

Luhan, eyes hooded, stared at the spectacle of his tiny member embraced by Sehun's thin lips and hollowed cheeks. He shuddered and murmured incoherencies with every lick, most especially on his leaking slit. Sehun held him closely, arms wrapped around his thighs that quivered from pleasure. How he wanted to break away from the restraints and pull the man closer and deeper.

Before him was the powerful Emperor of Joseon, right between his legs to grant him—a thief from Zhongguo—gratification that women who dreamt to lay with the emperor wished for. His chest swelled at such knowledge that his shame morphed into something akin to pride.

It felt so good, so good the strain from his stretched arms and the pain on his wrists were forgotten. He was over the moon and he almost ignored the tight knot in his abdomen threatening to snap had not the bit of rationality left in his mind alarmed him.

"S-Stop," Luhan began shakily yet his hips tried to thrust in the tight heat, "I c-cannot take it a-anymore."

Sehun continued as if he did not hear anything. Luhan felt him increasing in pace, eliciting cries and whimpers of embarrassment and overwhelming pleasure. He tried to hold it in but his inexperience made it impossible to do so.

A symphony of pure ecstasy echoed in the room as the boy spilled everything he had to offer in the emperor's mouth. His head thrown back, his back arched, his entire body convulsed from the spurt of warmth that forced its way out of his member. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself sane when the elder refused to pull away. Instead, Sehun drank the pearls of white with fervor delight as if it was the sweetest delicacy on his table.

Luhanlaid motionless on the sheets for a few moments until a familiar pair of lips pressed all over his face and hands untied the ribbon. The younger's hands fell limp from their position and were only moved by the same pair of hands towards the elder's lips.

With his eyes barely open, the beauty gazed at the moonlit image of the Joseon ruler pressing gentle kisses on his bruised wrists.

"Third rule," Sehun's deep, authoritative voice rang in his ears and it was as if something inside him awaken. A small nibble on his jawline and breaths of air completely roused him from dreamland. "Be honest at all times. For now, tell me what you feel."

Luhan could not lie while staring at the handsome man's smoldering gaze. "G-Good.Pleasured, Sehun."

"Good boy. Fourth," Luhan shuddered at the hand that mindlessly glid down his waist, "learn to be grateful."

"T-Thank you for deeming me worthy," Luhan replied shakily amidst the weakening licks on his ear and neck and the groping on his behind. "What can I do in return of Your Excellency's kindness?"

The movements came to a halt. "Little one, have you ever heard of the Code of Hammurabi?"

"Yes, for it is the rule of the entire civilization. An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth."

"How about the Golden Rule?"

"Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

"Smart lad."Luhan stared in wonder as Sehun hovered over him to untie the ribbon.

Sehun, with his charming, seductive smile that seemed to enchant little Lu, said, "to return my kindness, you should do as I did. A favor for a favor, pleasure for pleasure."

Doe-like eyes protruded and pink lips parted in realization. The blushing beauty was way too astonished to be aware of the ruler making him sit, completely slipping the younger's garments off and placing kisses on his bruised wrist.

He broke away from his state of trance due to the hand that grabbed his own. It was placed on top of the emperor's clothed hardness, and this caused Luhan to be flustered.

"I did good to you, little one. You ought to repay me with the same degree."

Luhan could not say 'no' to the stern, commanding orbs boring through his. He could not deny the man who graciously revered his now naked body with his tender lips and tongue. His principles told him to obey, to be fair to the ruler who granted him such gratification. His curiosity, his deadly curiosity that led him to his illegal dawn tours in the palace, urged him to submit to his thoughts of what was inside the emperor's garbs. This temptingly attractive man already looked entrancing with all his imperial garbs; how much more when he was clothed only with raw, primal manliness?

Luhan lightly pushed the emperor away, requesting him to lean against the headboard. Sehun complied and watched the young temptress nervously pulling the knots of his garbs. His manhood throbbed at the sight of Luhan's little hands peeling the imperial garments off the former's frame.

Sehun was fully hard when he was left naked with an equally bare, blushing boy. He saw the manner those beautiful brown eyes raked over his majestic form, the lust and awe in them heightening his pride at the knowledge that he acquired such body from all the years of training and battling.

Luhan started touching Sehun's body, the younger's palms gliding down the elder's muscled arms, chest and abdomen. His lips trailed tender kisses on Sehun's skin, little tongue darting out to draw wet circles and teeth slightly scraping on the firm flesh. His hands did not stop with their strokes, only when Luhan's face drew closer down his manhood.

Sehun licked his lips as Luhan went between his legs and stared at the raging member before him. Sehun hummed expectantly, telling the boy to do something, anything that could please His Excellency.

A guttural noise thrummed in Sehun's throat as Luhan took a hold of his generous manliness. The touch of those soft palms was gentle and warmth emanated from them. His chest swelled with pride as he watched Luhan's delicate hands encasing him, needing two hands to do so for they were so small for a boy his age or maybe, Sehun's manliness was way too big for such a delicate beauty.

Sehun soared to the skies as Luhan pumped him, the loose ring the younger made with his fingers around him driving him insane already. How could he not, when Luhan was barely staring at his face, eyes glued on the elder's manhood and admiring every inch of it.

Luhan's orbs darted back to Sehun's face every now and then as if to gauge his reaction, but mostly, he focused on the thick organ in his hold, its size, angry red shade, protruding veins and curve scaring and intriguing the younger. It was so different with his own pitiful member that seemed of a child's, and the thought of Sehun's manhood forcing its way inside him produced a strange yet pleasurable sensation at the pit of his stomach.

Sehun reached celestial heights once he was buried in the warm and wet heat that was Luhan's inexperienced mouth. He could hardly keep his self-control as the beauty's pink lips suckled on his tip before trying to go deeper.

As expected, Sehun could not fully fit inside because of his thickness and the smallness of Luhan's mouth. Barely half of it was inside and Luhan's movements were sloppy. Still, it felt good with Luhan's little tongue swirling around the head and girth and his fingers caressing the base. His efforts earned him adoration from Sehun who murmured praises of 'good boy' while caressing his locks.

Though, Luhan's joy was short-lived as Sehun's hips started bucking with the boy's mouth. The younger's eyes brimmed with tears as Sehun finally held his hair tightly, thrusting in his mouth languidly yet forcefully.

Sehun watched with delight as Luhan struggled to take him in, gagging yet making no move to pull away. Delicious constriction ensued as Luhan's throat clamped tightly with every slip of Sehun's manhood inside. His orbs bored deep in the emperor's, and the apparent twinkle in them being used for Sehun's pleasure was what pushed the latter closer to the edge.

Bliss flooded Sehun's entirety as he emptied himself in Luhan's pretty mouth. Sehun did not immediately pull away, forcing Luhan to swallow all of his essence. And even if he did not force, Luhan would have swallowed the life-giving elixir without any complaints.

As he withdrew from the warm heat, Sehun smirked as Luhan's shiny, swollen lips came to view. White stained their corners and even some of what was left from Sehun's essence trickled down the pretty boy's chin, making the sight more erotic. His thumb caught his own release from Luhan's chin and poked the boy's lip, urging him to lick it clean.

It was by chance Sehun's eyes fell a little lower than Luhan's face, and he was quite taken aback upon seeing the youth's leaking erection.

Sehun grasped the boy's chin and smirked. "You went hard just by serving me? What a needy whore."

The mocking laugh that followed darkened Luhan's already rosy cheeks. This despicable man degraded him that night more than he ever was in his whole life, yet he could not glare, could not retort as his leaking stick needed to be satisfied.

In his pleasure-induced state, Luhan did not realize he was being laid back on the bed until his legs were parted with Sehun settling in between. Sehun reached for something on the bedside table and Luhan was surprised to see a bowl of oil.

"Y-You really knew I would come tonight, didn't you?"

"It is already the third day of the week, little deer." Sehun chuckled as Luhan blinked in realization.

Sehun leaned down, sealing their lips together and tasting himself. He cupped Luhan's face tenderly in contrast with the manner he was passionately kissing the boy.

He smirked triumphantly as a whine left the pliant boy's lips as they pulled away, the former feisty beauty clearly hungry for his touches.

He parted completely from the boy and leaned back on his elbows. "I did you so much favor tonight. How about you give me a show?"

The nonchalance and understanding of what Sehun implied flustered the beauty, and all he could do was shake his head and divert his gaze on the sheets.

 "You are a virgin, aren't you? You ought to prepare yourself as I do not promise to be gentle on you."

"B-But..."

"If I were you, I will just listen. As you can see, I am half-hard already," Sehun cupped and pumped his erection and Luhan blushed at the blatant display of indecency. Sehun went on. "If I were to prepare you, I may get too impatient and mount you without warning."

Luhan, a stubborn soul since he was a child, once again crumbled and surrendered to the elder. Sehun lacked his royal garbs, yet his entire aura, from his piercing gaze, his perfect features and weakening voice, exuded the sovereignty and power of the emperor he was.

 

  
And as a lowly servant, little Luhan ought to obey.

 

  
Luhan leaned back as he shyly parted his legs, raised his behind and exposed the fluttering, unbloomed flower, the entrance to the sacred realm Sehun, the ruler appointed by the heavens, would soon break in.

Luhan dipped his fingers in the bowl of oil, not daring to look at Sehun's expression in fear of the impending disgust that may appear on his face. Luhan was humiliated enough, so the thought of the man who defiled him and made him feel unforgettable sensations throwing him out dreaded him.

"Look at me as you do it." The command was simple yet authoritative enough for the youth to lift his head and lock eyes with the very pleased emperor.

He folded his legs and spread them wider, his eyes staying on Sehun to gauge his reaction. He carefully drew his finger slowly to his entrance and flinched the moment his slicked finger touched it.

Luhan watched as Sehun started pumping his member once the younger started tracing the outline of his own entrance. Luhan admitted it felt strange yet good, good enough for him to gain courage to slip his finger in. He whimpered at the unwelcome intrusion and it became clear to the elder how inexperienced the boy was.

"You are doing well. Keep going," said Sehun when Luhan was carefully moving his finger. The ruler's member got unbelievably harder at the erotic sight of the innocent boy defiling himself. He was clearly enjoying it, judging from his urgency to slip a second finger in and the hand clenching on the sheets. It became more evident when a drawn out moan slipped out of Luhan once he went deeper and hit something inside.

Luhan felt so good and found himself moving his fingers harder and faster. His little member was painfully hard from the deliciously pleasurable sensation inside him and the cool breeze against his burning body. The pleasure magnified further with Sehun watching him intently, large hand wrapped around his huge appendage, brows furrowed and mouth slightly parted for groans to come out. The fact that Luhan was the one witnessing the head of Imperial Joseon pleasuring himself before him made the boy more needy. Tiny whimpers echoed at the back of his throat, which turned into full blown moans when Sehun advanced towards him and replaced his thin fingers with the elder's thick fingers.

"Such a needy slut, aren't you?" Luhan trembled in ecstasy as those words were whispered right on his ear, adding to the unexplainable bliss of having Sehun's fingers touching and curling inside his velvety walls. "You get turned on with me watching you, don't you?"

Luhan merely nodded, having no idea how debauched yet beautiful he looked submitting to Sehun. He only noticed he was drooling when Sehun made a move to lick it away and drilled his fingers deeper to abuse the alluring boy's sweetest spot.

Luhan was so close to his end had not Sehun withdrew his fingers. He whimpered at the loss of the skilled fingers inside him and felt hollow, as he already got used to the sensation of Sehun's fingers moving deliciously in and out of him. His legs stayed in their position, only spreading them wider for his body thirsted for more.

Sehun, with his ever sadistic simper, simply spoke, "preparation time is over. It is time for the real punishment, little Lu."

Apprehension lit in Luhan's eyes for it was finally time for the emperor to take away what little innocence was left in him. How something as big as the elder's manhood could fit inside his tight orifice was beyond what his mind could grasp. All he knew was he could only trust the man for what would soon ensue.

"Please be gentle," said he in a voice so tiny, yet it did not escape Sehun's sharp hearing.

"I do not guarantee that for this is a punishment to begin with," replied the ruler who started slicking his member with oil while staring at the boy's fluttering entrance, "but I will make sure that this night will be one you shall never forget as long as you live."

A whimper left Luhan's lips at the promise. His leaking member twitched in anticipation as Sehun, once again, hovered over him and went between his legs.

He mewled at the contact of Sehun's lips pressing on his jaw while guiding his manhood on the younger's entrance.

Shrill cries echoed in the whole chamber once the untainted flower bloomed open for the catalyst that dared to breach in. Dainty, pale fingers clenched on the sheets and strands of hair as the unbearable thickness forced itself in the suffocating walls belonging to the virgin boy. The kisses on his pristine skin barely did anything to conceal the pain of being ripped apart but somehow, there was assurance that it would feel better.

"You feel so good, more than I have ever dreamt of," Sehun deliriously murmured on the boy's skin as he was fully sheated in. Head spinning, he could barely open his eyes with the unbelievably tight suction engulfing him. With Luhan gasping on his neck, hands pressed against his back and little whimpers ringing in his ears, Sehun lost control and started moving.

"N-N-No." Still not able to adjust to the undeniably thick organ inside him, Luhan begged, clutching on Sehun's back to make him stop. The pain that went with his nails digging crescents on the muscled crevices of Sehun's back only elicited a feral growl from the emperor that made Luhan's little hole tighten.

"Damn, you are such a needy whore," Sehun groaned as he raised himself on his arms, kneeling and staring at the debauched form underneath him. He thrusted in the warm, tight cavern in languid movements and his eyes rolled back at the heat engulfing him whole. It was just like Luhan; he hated Sehun, expelling him every now and then, but the carnal desires, the need to succumb to his body's wants made him welcome each and every thrust.

Luhan's hands found purchase on the sheets, holding tightly on them as his body took each and every pound with willingness he did not dare to admit. He opened his eyes and saw Sehun's godly form—sweat rolling down his sculptured face and body—above him, veiny arms and hands anchoring himself as hips fluidly moved inside him.

The sight alone, together with the elder's heavy intakes of breath, sent little Lu to the edge. His hole tightened around the appendage inside him as his little size spurted ribbons on his abdomen. His eyes slid shut and his hands turned white from his grip on the sheets as his body arched while releasing all he could offer.

He laid motionless except for his panting chest. The movements stopped though he could still feel the throbbing of the large girth inside him and the harsh breathing of the man above him. He was aware he did a mistake and Sehun's dark chuckle proved that.

"Who told you to release without my permission?" Luhan's lids opened to see Sehun shaking his head, a mocking simper on his lips. "Came prematurely just from a few thrusts. What a desperate whore."

"I beg your pardon," came out as a weak whisper from the doe-eyed teen's lips but it did nothing to pacify the emperor.

"Too late for that, little Lu. I guess you need to be punished for real." Oh, how Luhan melted under the intimidating glare directed to him.

"No, Sehun, plea—"

"Shhh. I did not give you permission to cut me when I am speaking." Luhan whined at the dominant words and the sudden loss of the large appendage inside him. He was unexpectedly flipped on his stomach and hands gripped on his hips, raising his bottom to the air. Luhan was completely unprepared when Sehun slammed his member in and hit an unknown spot inside him.

"You are loud," Sehun commented after Luhan's lewd moan pierced through the air, "when I found your spot. I wonder if you could reach it with your short fingers just like earlier."

"I-I d-do not do—" Sensitivity from his previous release made Luhan weak and pained he could barely complete his sentence. He buried his face on the pillow, embarrassed at their position like they were animals mating.

Sehun rutted in Luhan mindlessly, moving his hips without any regard of what his pace supposed to be or of Luhan's tiny whimpers. The boy could barely comprehend how the elder managed to press the fat head of his thickness on his sweetest spot with the animalistic pace Sehun had yet all Luhan was aware of was the pleasure he found in the abuse. Luhan unraveled under Sehun's frantic movements, his delicate body loving the rough treatment he was experiencing.

Sehun's ears rejoiced as lewd moans forced their way out of Luhan's mouth at the continuous pounding on his sweet spot. He had no idea bedding with someone, a pretty boy to add, would be no different from his archery practices or his goal to hit his target in the battlefield, only that Luhan's glorious notes and tight, warm body made it more pleasing and gratifying for Sehun.

His manhood found delight at the squeezing of the younger's walls as the emperor's callous hands slid down the velvety body of the vixen, caressing his curves while kissing along his back. The body under him trembled as he began playing with Luhan's little nipples, fingers rolling the sensitive buds.

With every pull and pinch on them, Luhan's mewls raised a pitch higher and his little hole clenched. It did not take a minute before little Lu had his third release on the sheets. Sehun was caught by surprise, thus, he unwillingly emptied his load inside Luhan.

Luhan felt so sated especially with Sehun's hot, thick release flowing inside him. He was high from the heavenly sensation that he had no protests when Sehun pulled him by the hair and whispered filth to his ear.

 

"Playing with your tits makes you get off? What a woman. Are you sure you are a man?"

 

Finding no voice in his throat, Luhan merely nodded.

A gasp left Luhan's lips as a hand started stroking his limp member. It hurt from his previous release yet the pleasure brought by Sehun thumbing his tip made him thrust up in the hand.

 

"I don't think so. Your puny size does not convince me. You think this is enough to satisfy a woman? I bet a lady may still seem a virgin even after you enter her."

 

Sehun was not a bit affected by the tears that pooled the younger's eyes nor the shaking of his head.

"Don't deny it anymore, little deer. You are made to be used, to be taken. For me to ruin, to taint, to mold as my little slut."Luhan felt so small with Sehun's chest pressed against his back, degrading and insulting his masculinity which surprisingly aroused him.

His eyes rolled back as he felt the limp member inside him going hard, Sehun's release flowing down his thighs and the hideous things whispered to his skin. "I think I made a mistake in killing Yifan immediately. If I knew you exist, I might have taken you like this on front of him before I gorge his eyes out or cut his head off."

"Isn't that a good idea?" Sehun added. "I did not only have his precious Da Lu but I also had his little Luhan. Too bad you did not show up before."

Perhaps Luhan was as sick as Sehun, as he did not feel a bit of disgust at the thought. Instead, he found himself pushing his bottom into Sehun's member and whining for him to move.

"Such a slut."Sehun let go of Luhan, sending the boy back on the sheets. He hoisted the younger's hips up and reached for the ribbon lying somewhere and tied it around the base of Luhan's hardness.

"W-Why?" The beauty tried reaching for the knot yet Sehun was fast to hold his arms and pull them behind Luhan's back.

"That hurts, Seh—"

"Luhannie, you are unfair," Sehun murmured in a pitiful tone that was almost believable had not he locked Luhan's wrists in his hands and gave one hard thrust. "You came so much without considering me, little Lu. This way, you will be trained to hold yourself in until I say otherwise."

With Sehun kneeling on the surface and Luhan doing the same to keep his balance, the ruler brought the two of them closer to the paradise of pure, unadulterated pleasure. Luhan lost himself with Sehun's thick meat sliding in and out of his walls, using him over and over again.

When Sehun threw him on his lap, he bounced with vigor in an attempt to please the elder and have his own spot abused. He felt so blissed out as Sehun filled him to the hilt and defiled his most sacred places. The beauty mewled and moaned as his movements met with Sehun's, their sweaty thighs eliciting lewd noises. Sehun pulled him close, their bodies pressed together as they moved in sync. Luhan threw his head back, baring his neck for Sehun to bite, to nibble, to choke with his grip.

Luhan went dizzy at the choking sensation around his member and neck. His head felt light from the constriction around his airway and the painful bouncing of his own little stick from the force of their movements.

Sehun marveled at the clenching and unclenching sensation around him as his hand remained wrapped around Luhan's delicate neck. The boy was clearly loving the rough treatment Sehun bestowed him the whole night, heightening the ruler's desire for the piece of beauty he laid his hands on.

 

 

It would be nice to have him around for days to come.

 

 

"S-Se—" Luhan enunciated once the hand left his neck yet was taken in surprise as Sehun tilted the younger's face towards him and kissed him. How the elder realized he missed feeling those lips on his after minutes of not tasting them. Luhan kissed with the same passion as him, their lips and tongues moving in sync together. It lacked the roughness and haste the two of them engaged in the whole time they consummated. Sehun's touches were softer and gentler in contrast with the hurried thrusts of their hips.

The emperor, knowing that his own end was near, reached to untie the ribbon around Luhan's little size. His hand replaced the ribbon, jerking Luhan fast to bring him closer to the edge. Luhan pulled away, eliciting strung out mewls as he buried his face on the crook of Sehun's neck.

 

Everything was just too good for Luhan; the thickness sliding in and out of him, the pounding on his weakest spot, the hands on his body, the kisses and grunts on his skin.

 

"Let it out, Luhan," Sehun commanded, and the good servant Luhan was, he obeyed.

 

 

 

"You are beautiful."

 

Sehun's baritone voice broke the silence in the room. The two of them curled against each other, basking in the beauty of moonlight peeking through the small hole of the window. It illuminated Luhan's features—sleepy doe-like orbs, adorable button nose, rosy cheeks, plump, ravishing lips, long, silky hair, porcelain white skin littered with purplish marks of possession—in a way that made the arrogant ruler awestruck in such beauty.

The owner of the lithe body in his arms looked up with a blush on his cheeks. "Y-You are attractive as well."

Sehun laughed at the other's apparent bashfulness.  
_He is so cute,_ he thought, and could not stop himself from planting a tender kiss on the younger's forehead. The gesture made Luhan's face shades redder that he buried his face on the elder's sturdy chest.

 

"Sehun."

"Mmm?"

"You can refuse to answer, but I am just wondering... Did you also do this with my sister?"

Sehun laughed. "Judging by your audacity to barge in my palace just to see your sister and the manner you two engage in a conversation, you are close, thus, I can assume that she tells you everything."

Luhan was stunned for a moment. "You're right. I remember not an account she told me you lied with her. In fact, she said you ignored them most of the time, well perhaps except that one instance you displayed kindness to her."

"Indeed. I never went to bed with any of those harem women," Sehun affirmed.

"Why? Everyone is attractive. Jiejie is pretty."

"If they are pretty, then you are ethereal."

 

Luhan wondered why his heart kept on fluttering the whole night.

 

"Honestly, I am certain your sister does not really want to pursue me the way the others do. Besides, it was you who I desire."

Luhan was taken aback at the aloof confession. He pulled away from the embrace and stared in wonder.  "Why me?"

"No reason. I just do." Sehun held the angelic boy's chin and gazed deeply in his questioning orbs. "I can give you everything you need and desire, little Lu. You do not have to steal anymore to have your day's fill. You do not need to sneak in anymore because the kingdom opens its arms to accept you. You do not need to do anything other than live a harmonious life with me."

"Are you asking me to be part of your harem?"

"More like my consort. It is up to you."

 

"Consort?"

 

_Wait, isn't it a consort's duty to..._

 

"B-B-But I am a man! I can produce no offspring!"

"Is that a problem? Then the next ruler will come from my right hand's clan."

"S-Sire! T-There are a lot of worthy women in the harem! I may be a concubine b-but being the Royal Consort is a different matter."

Sehun frowned in disdain. "Why do you keep mentioning about the harem? I do not really think I am going to make use of any of those women. In fact, I am thinking of letting them go someday."

"By 'women,' do you include Fan jie?"

"I told her she will be in the orchestra with you."

 

Sehun suppressed the urge to smile when he saw Luhan's face brightening at that.

 

"I-I-Is that true? Performing in front of people again? Oh my, today's blessings are just too much—"

"Didn't she tell you?"

Luhan giggled. "She did but I just laughed at her because that is just so impossib—"

"As the Sovereign Emperor who was blessed by the heavens with power to rule over Joseon," Sehun spoke with finality, making an order not on court in his royal garbs nor was he with his scepter, but on bed, naked as the day he was born, "I command you to join the orchestra with your sister."

Luhan smiled at this. "You do not need to enforce, sire. I willingly accept the responsibility."

"So that means you should stay in the imperial palace."

"Yes—"

"With me."

 

Luhan was still hesitant.

 

"You could see your sister every single day. You can do everything you want at daylight but be with me at night." The ruler grasped the boy's dainty hands, pouring them with affectionate kisses. "Please, beautiful Luhan. Be the Emperor's Royal Consort. Stay."

 

There was a long pause.

 

"I swear, what is mine will be yours. What you desire, I will give. Whatever and whoever offends and hurts you, I shall eliminate. Just please stay."

 

Luhan was a dreamer, but never did he think of finding himself in bed with a foreign ruler, a cruel emperor known for his ability to decide the life or death of his enemies who was pleading a commoner and thief like him to stay. Sehun's earnest eyes and gestures were enough to urge Luhan to place a shy kiss on his lips.

 

"If Your Excellency deems me worthy, then I am honored." Luhan pressed against Sehun's chest and closed his eyes to hear the emperor's calming heartbeat. "Until the last day of my breath, until heaven and earth perish, I shall stay. No, no. Even if I am on the other side, I will wait for thee. I shall serve thee for an eternity, Your Majesty. Oh Sehun."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for the fic fest organizers and mods that made this event possible. This has been a golden opportunity to share about our love for hunhan and let us all applaude you for your hard work and patience especially to us authors.
> 
> Secondly, readers, thank you for reading this fic. I know my work is lacking especially because I admit I am barely shoveling my way out of life responsibilities but I hope I made justice for this prompt.
> 
> Prompt giver, thank you very much for your lovely prompt. This story won't be made possible if not because of your brilliant prompt.
> 
> To all of the people who can read this, thank you for continuously supporting hunhan. May this fic fest had been a way to let the glory of the best ship ever shine through ages to come.
> 
> May all of us enjoy the rest of this fic fest. Have a nice day, everyone :)


End file.
